The Amulet
by Kasora
Summary: Lorena Ridgeback lives in the year 1934 – just over 10 years since World War One finished with her hobbit parents. She finds an amulet that she doesn’t recognize but it apparently knows her


**The Amulet**

Summary: Lorena Ridgeback lives in the year 1934 – just over 10 years since World War One finished with her hobbit parents. She finds an amulet that she doesn't recognize but it apparently knows her…

A little ficlit that I made one day. If you think it deserves a sequel or something to do with it, let me know. I'd only be too happy to do something else for it if someone out in the big wide universe merits it good enough for it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings…or even Middle Earth…unfortunately. Now if I did…well…I'd be very happy. Very happy indeed.**

A/N: ok well though this has something to do with Middle Earth overly, it doesn't have TOO much to do with it. The reason for that is because I never originally wrote this as a fanfiction. It was actually a 500 word essay for English. And no it isn't 500 words. It's actually over 800 words. I hope you enjoy it like my English teacher did. Please R and R xD

Lorena Ridgeback certainly wasn't your average hobbit. To start with, she was more inquisitive then any hobbit that, so her parents told her, had ever lived. Apparently, Lorena was a lot like a Frodo Baggins that had lived thousands of years ago…that is an entirely different story and had nothing to do with this…so she was told. She had heard about that, every single hobbit that was in her generation had heard that. Hobbits were a dying race. Why? Well, everyone who was a hobbit was classed as a midget, and midgets were expected to go and work in circuses or something of the same. Where once there were the rolling green hills in which Lorena's ancestors had lived, there were now housing blocks upon apartment blocks, upon housing blocks, upon apartment blocks. The year is 1934. The depression in England had taken its toll on everyone and everything. Lorena lived with her parents on the outskirts of London. For hobbits, it was quite a disgusting environment. Smog, smoke, pollution, it was hideous…but not even this is important to the story. The point is, Lorena is in a field somewhere in Wales. Where exactly, or even why isn't important. The fact is, is that she's in the field, and you'd do wise to realise that that's the important thing…

Skipping over the hill, Lorena couldn't quite place what it was. There was something in the air that she wasn't sure about. Something mystical and exciting, something that one should either fear or love. She couldn't place what it was until suddenly, she placed her foot on the ground in the act of doing a skip, lifted it up suddenly and said 'ow'. Inspecting the sole of her foot there was no damage, looking down at the ground she figured out that it was a sharp object that was on the ground that had inflicted the pain on her. Flopping down on the ground, Lorena looked at the spot where her foot had been moments before. Something glinted in the sunlight and Lorena leant forward to see what it was. An oval shaped stone was lying in the grass. Deciding that the stone was the reason for her discomfort, she picked it up to inspect it. It was an amulet, she decided. The sharpness that she had felt in her foot was from the bit of metal, that was imbedded in the stone and had the rope, that Lorena guessed would go around one's neck, threaded through it. The rope was nice, she decided. It was almost a string and it was braided. The stone looked to be some type of turquoise coloured treasure. Turning it over in her hand, she noticed something that had been engraved on it. Squinting, Lorena made out the words 'Lorena Ridgeback'. Gasping in surprise she stood up, thinking that she must have been dreaming. Had an ancestor of hers called the very same left the amulet lying around, or had dropped it? The only problem with that theory was that it was shiny, and the metal (whatever type it was) wasn't rusted. In fact, it glinted and almost seemed to say "You're contradicting yourself you know. You left me here."  
Scratching the side of her head, like she often did while she was thinking or wondering something, Lorena decided that she'd never seen the amulet before and someone must have dropped it. In that case, when and why on earth did it have her name engraved into one side of it, shaking her head, she reprimanded herself. She was dreaming. She walked off, thinking. Not looking where she was going she tripped over a stone and fell on the ground, her head falling to land on the side of a log. At that very moment, Lorena knew no more.

Blinking, Lorena Ridgeback, of Ridgeback Hall, sat up and looked around. The moonlight streamed in the window. She got out of her hobbitish bed and walked over to the window. Looking down, she saw the Hornblower children giggling and running into Ridgeback Hall. Grinning, she realised that they would be going to play tricks on the other hobbits that were visiting.

Touching the flimsy nightdress around the neck, she felt the cold hard touch of the amulet against her skin. Smiling to herself, she walked back to her bed and started to think about what she had seen in her dream. She had been walking through a meadow and had dropped her amulet. Racing back, when she realised that she lost her amulet, she saw another hobbit, one that looked exactly like her pick it up. She watched as the other her fell and made no more movement. Lorena had then sunk down onto the grass and lost consciousness.

Turning onto her side, Lorena smiled to herself. She had seen buildings that one would never see where she lived. For this was the year TA 3019.


End file.
